CoinOperated Boy
by crystalblue19
Summary: Gir gets turned human, and Gaz can't help but wonder why she always falls for idiots. On hiatus.


**There isn't enough GaGr stories, so I decided to make one for fun. :3 There is also ZaGr in here too. X3**

**xXx**

"I've been planning on turning Gir human." Zim wondered outloud, his gloved hand poised under his chin in a thinking manner.

His violet haired companion played her GameSlave as they walked home from Hi Skool, the little electronic device making loud beeping noises with every button that she pressed. "Why?" Gaz asked uncaringly, refusing to move her amber eyes from the flashing screen.

"His human disguise won't work in the Hi Skool, he's too tiny."

"You could say he's a midget." She suggested sarcastically.

"That'll never work! Gir is not this 'midget' you speak of. Zim's plan, however, is ingenious!" He gloated with a wide grin.

Gaz rolled her eyes in annoyance, "whatever. Did you even ask Gir if he wants to be turned into a human?"

Zim's grin instantly dropped. "Uuh..no. But that doesn't matter! He must obey his master!..Besides, I can just build a machine to turn him back later if it doesn't work out." He finished with a shrug.

"You're just doing this because you're bored aren't you?" Gaz grunted.

His hand lifted to scratch the back of his neck as his lavender eyes shifted away. "Eh..maybe."

She snorted and turned back to her game.

A rustle was heard from a nearby bush they passed, lavender eyes narrowed suspiciously as Zim stopped in his tracks to glare at the bush.

"I think your stinky brother followed us again." He growled, antennas twitching insistently underneath the wig, trying to pick up any sounds.

Gaz acted like she didn't hear him and continued walking ahead.

"Come on out Dib-shit! Zim knows you're there!" He bellowed at the plant.

Gaz turned into Zim's walkway leading to his base.

Zim cautiously approached the bush. "You cannot fool Zim's amazing hearing! You stinky.." He paused, staring in confusion when a tiny squirrel popped out of the plant and stared at him, its little nose twitching cutely.

Gaz reached the door of the house.

Zim was still locked in a staring contest with the squirrel when the tree above shifted and a form dropped down. "Got you Zim! Now what are you planning on doing to my sister? You alien scum!" Dib screeched, sitting on the screaming Zim.

The violet haired girl opened the door to the base, entered it, and closed it, ignoring the screams of agony from the Irken.

"AHH! Get off of Zim you disgusting human! I'm going to smell like you and your humongous head!" Zim screeched, struggling to break free from the boy's grip.

"My head is not humongous!" Dib growled angrily, trying to hold down the alien so he could question him.

"Yes it is! It's crushing me with its giganticness!" A gloved hand broke free and immediately backhanded the human, sending him off the alien and onto the ground. The paranormal obsessed teen growled in frustration and jumped to attack again, gaining another scream of agony from his enemy.

"Idiots." Gaz muttered, plopping herself onto the couch that was beneath the creepy monkey picture.

Tiny clanks sounded around the room, alerting the girl to something in the room. It quickly made its presence known as a small metal body jumped onto her lap and hugged itself to her chest. "Hi Gazzy!" Gir greeted excitedly.

The girl in question patted his head in acknowledgement, having grown used to his hyper personality from the past years she spent with him and his master.

Gir opened up his head and pulled out a sugary treat. "Look I mades a cupcake!" He announced proudly, shoving the dessert in her face.

Gaz nodded and looked around the cupcake to her game. "That's..nice."

He broke off a piece of the cupcake and pushed it against her lips. "Try some Gazzy! It's gooood!"

She pushed his hand away. "No."

Wordlessly, he pushed it to her lips again.

Gaz glared at him. "No." She growled.

He whimpered, a sad expression crossing over his face.

She continued to glare. "I said. _No_."

Little drops of tears gathered at the corner of his eyes.

The annoyed girl grit her teeth in anger and surpassed the urge to punch the Sir unit through the door. A couple tears dropped from his cyan eyes and she rolled her amber eyes, finally letting out a sigh of defeat. "Fine…I'll try it." She grumbled, reluctantly opening her mouth.

Gir grinned, all sign of tears disappearing, and pushed the piece into her mouth, allowing her to close her mouth around the piece and chew slowly. Within seconds, her eyes widened once the taste settled in her mouth, her immediate response was to spit the dessert onto the ground with a disgusted noise.

"Ugh, what the hell is that?"

"It's gots strawberries and soap in 'em!" Gir announced happily, handing her the rest of the cupcake.

Gaz stared at the cupcake in disgust, examining it, and wondering how he managed to make it look like a legitimate cupcake with the ingredients he used. "Is..is that…shaving cream?" She asked, staring at the 'frosting'.

"Yes!" Gir giggled, kicking his little legs around.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Figures." She muttered, tossing the abomination of a cupcake onto the ground.

"Nooooo!" Gir cried dramatically, jumping off her lap to grab the discarded dessert. "Don't worry cupcake, Gazzy didn't mean it! I still loves you!"

Gaz ignored Gir hugging the cupcake and went back to her game. "Here, I'll show you how much I loves you!" He loudly announced, before stuffing the entire dessert into his mouth and swallowing it.

"Aww," he whined immediately after, "I'm going to miss you cupcake."

He threw the cupcake wrapping to the side and let a large grin cross his face. "I'm going to make another one!"

Gaz glanced out of the corner of her eye as the Sir unit entered the kitchen, leaving her by herself. She let out a small sigh, "finally." She growled, leaning back against the couch and enjoying the brief period of silence.

Which was ruined by the door swinging open to let in a screaming, scuffed up Zim, he quickly turned around and slammed the door shut, locking it. He leaned against it, panting, and once he managed to catch his breath, he moved to one of the small windows next to the door.

"Ha! Take that Dib-shit! Looks like it's victory for Zim once again!" He gloated, laughing insanely, causing Gaz to grit her teeth, trying to contain her rage that was slowly building up at the annoying sound.

"I'll get you Zim!" Dib popped up by the window, glaring at the laughing Irken through the glass. He spotted Gaz on the couch playing her game. "Don't worry Gaz! I'll find a way in and save you from his evil alien clutches!"

"Go _away _Dib." She growled darkly, her patience running thin with each second that passed.

"Yes! Listen to your sister, you stinky human! Gnomes! Away with him!" Zim commanded, laughing as the gnomes came to life and grabbed the tall boy by his trenchcoat and proceeded to drag him – protesting the entire way – to the sidewalk and threw him onto the street.

He stumbled back onto his feet, fixing his glasses and after a declaration to return, quickly ran off.

Zim finally calmed down from his laughing fit. "Ah, your brother is such a pathetic human."

"Now then," he turned from the window and marched towards the kitchen, grabbing Gir – who was exiting the kitchen with a purple cupcake – by the antenna and dragged the robot back inside with him. "I will be down in the lower levels working on the machine to turn Gir human, Zim shall call you when its finished."

Gaz grunted uncaringly as Zim flushed Gir and him down the toilet. Her jaw gradually loosened as she slowly calmed down with the peace and quiet that allowed her to finally concentrate on her game.

An hour or two later, she actually got bored and closed her game, choosing to turn on the tv and flipped through the channels rapidly. Finding nothing good on, she turned the tv back off and headed to the kitchen to see how far Zim was in his project.

'Oh god, I'm _really _bored if I'm actually interested in what Zim's doing.' She thought to herself on the way down the tube-like elevator. 'I can't wait for the new GameSlave to come out, that one should be much better than the one I have now.'

It reached the bottom and Gaz stepped out, still lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice the Irken in front of her until her face bumped into his chest.

The human backed away to glare up at the alien's grinning face. "Come little Gaz, I was just about to call you." He reached down and grabbed her hand to pull her along. Gaz looked down at their joined hands with a faint blush, actually not minding the physical contact.

She forced her eyes away from their joined hands once they reached the machine, just plain, sleek tall circular machine with wires attached all around the outside, it had a door open, tall enough for a human to fit inside. Zim dropped his hold on her hand as Gir ran up and attached himself to her leg.

"Behold! Zim's transformation into a human machine!" He bent down and pryed Gir off of the girl's leg, "you'll be transformed into a pathetic, stinky human Gir, and then you'll be able to blend in perfectly at the Hi Skool…and I kinda want to see what you look like as a human." He marched to the machine and dropped the robot inside.

Gir stared up at Zim. "Will it hurt to be human?" He asked, pulling a piggy out of his head to play with.

Zim shrugged. "No…maybe…possibly yes." He finished, slamming the door shut and heading to the panel on the side.

After pressing a few buttons, the tall, circular machine turned on and made a rattling noise, shortly after screaming from Gir could be heard before being replaced with giggles. "It tickles!"

Gaz crossed her arms over her chest and stared with a raised eyebrow as everything quieted down and Zim walked up to the door, slowly opening it.

He opened it up all the way to show a tall, lanky boy around sixteen years old. His silvery hair hung over his closed eyes, he wobbled a bit and slowly his eyes slid open to reveal sky blue that almost seemed to glow in the dark room.

The boy dropped his rubber piggy to the floor and took a step out of the machine, which ended up with him tripping over his own feet and tumbled to the floor. He sat up and blinked owlishly around the room, his eyes eventually shifted to his arm, staring at the ivory, blemish free skin. Lifting a finger, he poked his arm experimentally, feeling the soft, smooth, warm flesh compared to the usual hard, cold metal, a large grin crawled over his lips. "I'm all squishy like the pig!" He giggled standing back up. Suddenly he gasped and covered his mouth, noticing that his voice is a lot lower than his normal high pitched one. "I sounds so manly!"

Gaz blinked and noticed he was all nude, a light blush spread over her cheeks as she forced her eyes to stay on his torso up.

But it was hard to do that when Gir discovered a new part of himself, feeling something between his legs, the boy looked down and squealed. "I's have a hotdog!" He giggled, forgetting all about his now deep voice.

Gaz's blush darkened when he reached down and grabbed it. "Can I eat it? Imma eat it!" He shouted.

"Gir! Don't touch that! And no, you can't eat it." Zim growled, grabbing Gir's arm and shaking it until he let go of his 'hotdog'.

Gir frowned sadly. "Aw, I wanted to eat it." He spotted Gaz staring off to the side with red cheeks and his wide grin returned. "Gazzy!"

The embarrassed girl quickly tensed up when she suddenly found herself being hugged by a naked robot turned human. 'His…his…_thing_..is touching me!' She thought frantically, one of her amber eyes started to twitch erratically.

"Let. Go. Of me. _Gir_." She gritted out, needing to crane her neck back in order to look at him. She never noticed how much he towered over her until he was right in front of her.

"Your face looks like a tomato!" Gir giggled, keeping his arms around her petite frame. The violet haired girl's hand balled into a fist, getting ready to physically remove him from her.

"Gir! Release little Gaz this instant!" Zim cut in before Gaz could do any damage to the boy.

Gir awwed and reluctantly let her go, choosing to wander off to a different part of the lab.

Zim moved to stand beside Gaz. "What do you think? Is Zim not amazing?" He sent her a smug grin.

Gaz glanced at him from under her hair, waiting for the heat on her face to die down. "Yeah, I guess you did a good job." She muttered, not wanting to make the Irken's ego any bigger than it already was.

Gir made his way back over to them with a mayo covered chicken. He held it up to his face and licked his lips hungrily, the chicken could only stare in fear at its impending doom as the boy brought it closer to his drooling lips.

Fortunately for the chicken, Gaz ripped it out of Gir's grip and held it away from him, he whined and reached out for it which Gaz quickly rejected with a shove to his chest.

She grumbled quietly to herself, doubting that Gir would even be able to survive a day with the kind of stuff that he eats.

**xXx**

**Yeah, can't really think of a reason on why Zim would turn Gir human other than to blend in with teenagers, so I apologize for that. xP**

**BTW, if anyone can suggest a title for this than I'd be grateful, unless the current title sounds fine.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
